Mario Kart: Double Dash 3
Mario Kart: Double Dash 3 is the last third installment of the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! series It features new drivers, as well as new items. It was released for Wii U. It is also the last game created by Daytime Studios. Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trials *VS *Balloon Battle *Coin Runners *Missions *Boss Battle Playable Characters Default Characters # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # and (L/M) # and (H/H) # and (L/L) # and (L/M) Unlockable Characters # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # and (L/L) # and (L/L) # and (L/M) # and (M/M) # and (L/L) # and (H/L) # and (L/L) # and (L/L) # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (L/L) # and (H/H) # and (M/H) # and (H/M) # and (L/H) # and (H/H) # and (M/M) # and (M/M) # and (L/H) # and (H/H) # and (H/H) # and (L/H) # and (M/H) # and (H/M) # and (H/H) # and (L/L) # and (M/M) # and (H/H) Downloadable Characters # and (M/M) # and (H/M) # (H/L) # and (H/H) # and (M/H) # and (M/H) # and (M/M) # (H/L) # and (L/H) # and (M/M) Note L = Light, M = Medium, H = Heavy Courses New Courses Retro Courses Note ~ from the Unlockable Cups Battle Courses Karts Items Standard Items *Red Shell *Green Shell *Spiny Shell *Dry Shell *Star *Fake Item Box *Bullet Bill *Lightning *Thunder Cloud *Lucky 7 *POW Block *Star *Blooper *POW Block Special Items Returning Special Items *Mario: Fire Flower *Luigi: Poultergeist *Yoshi: Yoshi Egg *Birdo: Birdo Egg *Princess Peach: Heart *Bowser: Bowser Shell *Toad: Golden Mushroom *DK: Giant Banana *Baby Luigi: Chain Chomp *Koopa Troopa: Triple Green Shells *Wario: Bob-Omb *Koopa Paratroopa: Triple Red Shells New Special Items *Princess Daisy: Blossom Bomb *Bowser Jr.: Paintbrush *Toadsworth: Mega Mushroom *Candy Kong: Kiss *Baby Mario: Morph Bubble *Dry Bones: Triple Dry Shells *Dixie Kong: Helicopter Whirl *Kiddy Kong: Barrel *Waluigi: Poison Star *Shy Guy: Shy Charge *Goomba: Goomba's Shoe *Baby Peach: Triple Bullet Bill *Baby Daisy: Blossom Block *Squawks the Parrot: Coconut *Cranky Kong: Cane *Diddy Kong: Peanut Popgun *Tiny Kong: Feather Bow *Baby Wario: Coins *Baby Waluigi: Triple Spiny Shell *Dry Bowser: Dry Bowser Shell *Paper Mario: Paper Red Fire *Paper Luigi: Paper Green Fire *Paper Peach: Paper Heart *Paper Daisy: Paper Blossom Bomb *Rosalina: Luma Swarm *Lubba: Star Spin *King K. Rool: K. Rool Missiles *Kritter: Klaptraps *Boo: Ghost Hunt *Blooper: Bloop Bomb *Parabones: Five Dry Shells *Dry Bowser Jr.: Shadow Paintbrush *Spear Guy: Spear Packs *Fly Guy: Gyro Attack *Pokey: Triple Pokeys *Eyerok: Rock Hands *Bee: Basket Honey *Honey Queen: Honey Drop *Whomp: Whimp *Wiggler: Angry Attack *Bob-omb: Triple Bob-ombs *King Bob-omb: Five Bob-ombs *Boshi: Boshi Egg *Yoshella: Yoshella Egg *Bandit: Bag of Coins *Professor E. Gadd: Poultergust 3000 *Lakitu: Spiny *Spike: Spike Bomb *Petey Piranha: Piranha Chomp *King Boo: Bomb Boo *Mecha Bowser: Flame *Gooper Blooper: Squirt Bloop *Cheep-Cheep: Deep-Cheep *Chain Chomp: Cheep-Chomp *Magikoopa: Magic Bolt *Kamella: Magic Spell *Pianta: Triple Shine Sprites *Noki: Shine Sprite *Kludge: Punch *Klump: Giant Barrel *Toadette: Lovely Mushroom *Toad Mary: Super Acorn *Boom Boom: Tornado *Pom Pom: Pomerang *Pauline: Mini Mario *DKJr.: Triple Giant Bananas *Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos *Mile "Tails" Prower: Tail Wip *Funky Kong: Rocket Barrel *Lanky Kong: Five Giant Bananas *Metal Mario: Triple Metal Shells *Metal Luigi: Five Metal Shells *Tiki Goon: Bongo Beats *Tiki Tong: Tiki Tak Tribes *Hammer Bro.: Sledge *Sledge Bro.: Big Hammer *Yoshette: Yoshette Egg *Goshi: Goshi Egg *R.O.B. & R.O.B.E.R.T.A.: Random Special Items *Young Cricket & Master Mantis: Random Special Items *Dribble & Spitz: Random Special Items *9-Volt & 18-Volt: Random Special Items *Orbulon & Captain Syrup: Random Special Items Unlocking Criterion *Dixie Kong & Kiddy Kong: Win 150cc Mushroom Cup *Wario & Waluigi: Win 150cc Flower Cup *Shy Guy & Goomba: Win 150cc Star Cup *Baby Peach & Baby Daisy: Win 150cc Special Cup *Squawks the Parrot & Cranky Kong: Win 150cc Shell Cup *Diddy Kong & Tiny Kong: Win 150cc Banana Cup *Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi: Win 150cc Leaf Cup *Dry Bowser & Koopa Paratroopa: Win 150cc Spiny Cup *Paper Mario & Paper Luigi: Win 150cc Bob-omb Cup *Paper Peach & Paper Daisy: Win 150cc Lightning Cup *Rosalina & Lubba: Win All-Cups Tour on 50cc *King K. Rool & Kritter: Win All-Cups Tour on 100cc *Boo & Blooper: Win All-Cups Tour on 120cc *Parabones & Dry Bowser Jr.: Win All-Cups Tour on 150cc *Spear Guy & Fly Guy: Win All-Cups Tour on 200cc *Pokey & Eyerok: Win All-Cups Tour on Mirror Mode *Bee & Honey Queen: Win All-Cups Tour on Backward *Whomp & Wiggler: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 50cc Cups *Bob-omb & King Bob-omb: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 100cc Cups *R.O.B. & R.O.B.E.R.T.A: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 150cc Cups *Boshi & Yoshella: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 120cc Cups *Bandit & Professor E. Gadd: Receive at least 1 star rank for all 200cc Cups *Lakitu & Spike: Receive at least 1 star rank for all Mirror Mode Cups *Petey Piranha & King Boo: Receive at least 1 star rank for all Backward Cups *Mecha Bowser & Gooper Blooper: Win Backward Mushroom Cup *Cheep-Cheep & Chain Chomp: Win Backward Flower Cup *Magikoopa & Kamella: Win Backward Star and Spiny Cup *Pianta & Noki: Win Backward Special and Shell Cup *Kludge & Klump: Win Backward Banana Cup *Toadette & Toad Mary: Win Backward Leaf Cup *Boom Boom & Pom Pom: Win Backward Bob-omb Cup *Pauline & DKJr.: Win Backward Lightning Cup *Sonic the Hedgehog & Miles "Tails" Prower: 50 points *Funky Kong & Lanky Kong: 100 points *Young Cricket & Master Mantis: 150 points *Metal Mario & Metal Luigi: 200 points *Tiki Goon & Tiki Tong: 250 points *Hammer Bro. & Sledge Bro.: 300 points *Yoshette & Goshi: 350 points *Dribble & Spitz: 400 points *9-Volt & 18-Volt: 450 points *Orbulon & Captain Syrup: 500 points *Spiny Cup: 3rd is Better in Mushroom, Flower and Star Cup *Special Cup: 3rd is Better in Spiny Cup *Bob-omb Cup: 3rd is Better in Shell, Banana and Leaf Cup *Lightning Cup: 3rd is Better in Leaf Cup Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games